64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Annie the Anaconda
Annie the Anaconda is a large red anaconda thought to be the monster in the forest. She is friends with Adam, Leopoldo, Jazz, and Taco. In fact, she is generally a gentle anaconda. Physical Appearance As stated above, Annie is a red anaconda. She has purple and blue stripes as a pattern. Personality She is used as a bridge for animals to cross gaps. She usually is a friend of Adam and very gentle to the animals. Annie usually gives the animals teamwork to help problems. Jazz, Leopoldo, and Taco were eventually scared of Annie at first for being the monster in the forest. Annie does not do any harm to animals, since she is very gentle. Appearances Season 2 * The Story of the Monster in the Forest (first appearance) * The Story of Annie the Anaconda Gallery Ep 45 L1.jpg|"Did someone mention my name?" The Monster in the Forest.jpg Ep 45 M1.jpg Ep 45 P1.jpg Ep 45 Q1.jpg|Jazz, Leopoldo, and Taco escaping the forest, because Annie is the monster in the forest. Ep 45 R1.jpg Ep 45 27.jpg|Annie and Adam Ep 45 S1.jpg Ep 45 28.jpg Ep 45 U1.jpg Ep 52 3.jpg|Annie on Boris Ep 52 4.jpg|Annie on Tickles and Giggles Ep 52 5.jpg|Annie on Nelson Ep 52 6.jpg|Lucy happily greeting Annie. Ep 52 7.jpg Ep 52 8.jpg Ep 52 10.jpg Ep 52 11.jpg Ep 52 12.jpg Ep 52 14.jpg Ep 52 16.jpg|Adam on Annie's tail. Ep 52 17.jpg Ep 52 19.jpg Ep 52 21.jpg Ep 52 23.jpg Ep 52 26.jpg Ep 52 31.jpg Ep 52 33.jpg Ep 52 34.jpg Ep 52 35.jpg Ep 52 48.jpg Ep 52 49.jpg Ep 52 50.jpg Ep 52 51.jpg Ep 52 52.jpg Ep 52 53.jpg Ep 52 59.jpg Ep 52 60.jpg Ep 52 63.jpg Ep 52 86.jpg Ep 52 87.jpg Ep 52 90.jpg Ep 52 91.jpg Ep 52 92.jpg Ep 52 93.jpg Ep 52 94.jpg Ep 52 95.jpg Ep 52 96.jpg Ep 52 97.jpg Ep 52 98.jpg|Adam walking on Annie to climb Itchy Quatzel. Ep 52 99.jpg Ep 52 100.jpg Ep 52 104.jpg Ep 52 107.jpg Ep 52 109.jpg Ep 52 113.jpg Ep 52 114.jpg Ep 52 115.jpg Ep 52 116.jpg Ep 52 118.jpg Trivia * She is friends with Adam. * She is based on a green anaconda. * She is very similar to Kaa, a character from "The Jungle Book" novel series. Both, he and Annie are depicted as large snakes and are friends towards protagonists (Mowgli and Adam). The difference is Annie is an anaconda and Kaa is a python. * She, along with Adam, Leopoldo, and Duddley, are the only South American residents not to have Hispanic accents. * Annie usually lives in trees. In real-life, an anaconda is supposed to live near river areas. * Her animation is very similar to the giant raccoon from the Wild Kratts episode: "Masked Bandits". However, there are two differences: ** Annie scared Jazz, Leopoldo, and Taco, because she's the monster in the forest. The giant raccoon ran past Martin and Aviva, which made them screamed and flee in terror. * Despite being friends with Adam and being used as a rollercoaster, an anaconda in real life is a predator to an armadillo. An anaconda in real life can eat mammals, which is different than the cartoon counterpart. * She is the largest animal encountered in the entire series. * Annie is called a boa in the Brazilian version. Because "anaconda" would not make sense, Annie is called a "boa". This might imply that Annie is not seen on water. However, both species (anaconda and boa) are native to South America and Brazil. ** Also, Annie has a clear resemblance to a boa constrictor. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of South America Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Females Category:Snakes Category:Heroines Category:Visitors of the Zoo Category:Characters introduced in Season 2